¡Mi papi y yo!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione, parece regresar a sus años dorados. Con solo cuatro años de edad, es la nueva integrante de la familia Snape, mientras intenta devolverla a su condición normal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Severus estaba seguro, de que cosa peor no podía acontecer en su vida diaria, hasta que veía semejante suceso. Sí, ahora Severus, tenía nuevas responsabilidades. Una pequeña niña de cuatro años, corría hacia él y le miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Tanta felicidad, comenzaba a enfermarlo. Ella se chupaba un dedo y esperaba a que lo dijera. A que dijera algo como... ¡Hola hija!

- Pa...pi...

La miraba con estupefacción. Bien, otra de caridad para Albus Dumbledore. Pronto, podría montar una fundación benéfica. ¡Si ella, era tan lista que hasta había aprendido a hablar, antes que todos los niños!

- ¿No te parece encantadora?- le preguntaba Dumbledore y él, no sabía si reírse, si llorar o simplemente salir huyendo.

- Tan encantadora, como una doxy.

- ¡No hables así de Hermione, Severus!- se quejó Minevrva, a su lado. Severus no se percató de que la mujer estaba allí, sino hasta que se quejó.

- Es Granger y yo, no soy su padre. ¿Por qué no se la llevas a ellos?

- Por que ellos, estarán muy conmocionados de verla de esa forma.- criticó Dumbledore y Severus, hizo un gesto de incomodidad con la voz.

Bien, tenía que cuidarla. La pequeña niña, corría de un lado al otro mientras él la miraba con mucha fijeza. Sí, sin duda iba a enloquecer y luego, tendría él que ser cuidado. Con una sonrisa nueva, ella corría hacia él y se sostenía de sus pantalones. Miraba a Dumbledore con curiosidad y se reía.

- Es adorable...- dijo Dumbledore y Snape, suspiró, en silencio.

- Mientras encuentras la cura, puedes cuidarla. No debemos dejarla sola.

- Lo que sea- dijo Snape con rudeza- de todas formas, solo comen y duermen. No creo, que empiece a hacerme preguntas, sobre teoría de la magia.

- Entonces, que ambos tengan suerte- mencionó Dumbledore, inclinándose para acariciarle la cabeza a la pequeña Hermione.

- No la necesitaremos.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus estaba sentado en el sofá, observando a una juguetona Hermione, que corría por toda la casa. Las pociones le fascinaban y no pasaba un minuto sin oír un "crack" de algo que se rompía. Perdía la maldita paciencia y no sabía, qué hacer con su vida. Iba de un lado al otro, trayéndole cosas que había recolectado.

- Gracias, aunque no lo necesito- dijo, cuando traía una pluma- Gracias, eso va allá- se quejó audiblemente.

Mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de dejar de existir, escuchó un estruendo. Un vidrio que se partía y luego, un llanto estridente. Bien, como vaticinó, se había caído. Ya pensaba que se había tardado demasiado. Se tomó su tiempo y se levantó para ir a verificar, qué era lo que había sucedido. Observó un frasco roto y a ella, cerca de una mesa de madera. Estaba sentada y lloraba estridentemente.

- Bien, no quiero decir que se lo advertí, Granger- le dijo, rodeándola. Tenía en su frente, un poco de sangre y en sus manos. Se había golpeado con la mesa y el vidrio, le había caído encima- Ya basta, eso se puede solucionar.

Sacó su varita y devolvió el frasco a su lugar, Hermione, seguía llorando y lo exasperaba en sumo grado. Con un movimiento de su varita, sus heridas estaban limpias.

- ¡Ya la curé, ya no siga llorando!- gritó, pero eso empeoró el sentir de la pequeña Hermione. Suspiró con frustración y se inclinó para mirarla- ¿No dejarás de llorar, cierto?

La pequeña Hermione, seguía llorando y no había forma de detenerla. Con un respingo, Severus colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione y la alzó hasta dejarla de pie. Supuso, que eso funcionaría y aún así, se sorprendió de ver lo que seguía. Hermione, alzaba sus manos para que le cargara.

- No no, eso no funciona conmigo, Granger...¡No haga eso!

Hermione seguía insistiendo y su llanto, comenzaba de nuevo. Severus ladeó la cabeza con molestia y tuvo que ceder a sus peticiones, antes de perder la misma cabeza. Se inclinó y la levantó del suelo. Hermione estaba feliz así y movía sus pies de un lado al otro. Severus, no pudo evitar mirar sus pequeños ojos caramelo, mientras ella se chupaba un dedo.

- No se chupe los dedos, es de mala eduación y dañará sus dientes. Bueno, ahora sí parecerá un conejo- dijo, con malicia. De todas formas, si ella no se ofendía, no era lo mismo. La pequeña, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y la movió varias veces.

- ¡No se limpie la nariz en mí!- le criticó, mirándola. Ella rió y colocó sus manitas en su rostro- Y ahora, me babea.

Para cuando todo no podía ponerse peor, Hermione tenía sueño y se había acomodado en su pecho, Su cabeza sobre su hombro y seguía chupándose el dedo. No quería dormirse, y pataleaba para no dejarse vencer por el sueño.

- Por amor a dios, ¡Solo duérmase!- dijo Snape, dando vueltas, de un lado al otro. Ella, comenzaría a llorar- Bien, no le grito, solo duérmase Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus, observaba a la exhausta Hermione, que se había quedado dormida en su cama. Luego de una ardua sesión de paseos, para dormirla. Cambiarla había sido otro dilema. Por lo menos, no tenía que desnudarla y podía verla en pañales. Podía ver su pequeño cuerpo, mientras respiraba. Estaba bastante cómoda, enrollada entre sábanas y moviendo algunos de sus deditos. La miró por un rato y luego, desapareció por la puerta. Se sentó, en calma, en paz. Todo tan normal.

Mientras leía, los pensamientos, se arremolinaban en su cabeza. ¿Cómo devolver a la pequeña Hermione, a la grande Hermione? Aunque eso sonase tremendamente rídiculo. No podía encontrar una forma viable. Necesitaba saber, por qué se había convertido en una miniatura de cuatro años. Estando allí, la pequeñita Hermione, ya despierta, se bajaba de la cama como podía. Caía sentada en el suelo y se levantaba, para salir corriendo.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!- una mota castaña, en pijamas rosadas, corría hacia él. El overol rosa se hacía cada vez más cercano.

- Se va a caer, Granger ¿Es que no entiende?

- ¡Papá!- gritó la pequeña Hermione, alzando sus manitas para que le cargara. Snape parpadeó perplejo y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Otra vez?

- ¡Papá papá!

- ¿¡Quién le dijo que yo era su padre!?- le gritó y la observó, cuando componía un enorme puchero. Se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento y él, no sabía si tenía oídos para soportarla. Con un suspiro de frustración tuvo que ceder a sus pedidos, otra vez.

A la pequeña Hermione, le encantaba que la cargaran. Severus deseaba morir con un avada o quizá hacerse bebé también, para que alguien lo soportara. La pequeña Hermione, enmarañaba sus manos en su cabello grasoso. Lo encontraba divertido.

- ¡No me hale el cabello, Granger!- se quejó, pero ella seguía haciendo retorcijones en su cabeza- ¡Granger, eso se siente!

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Eso no le va a servir! ¡Suélteme el cabello en este instante!- le gritó y fue entonces, cuando escuchó su llanto estridente- ¡Está muy mimada, muy consentida!- se quejó, pero ella seguía llorando con fuerza.

No hubo forma de calmarla, por más que quiso. Ella seguía llorando y seguía, y seguía. Exhausto, Severus, estaba sentado en el sofá. La pequeña Hermione seguía en el suelo y pataleaba, por que su padre había sido duro con ella. Bueno, su niñero.

- Si se calla Granger, le doy mil puntos a su casa- la bebé Hermione no le hizo el mínimo caso- ¿cincuenta millones?

No tenía ideas y en realidad, con tanto ruído, ni pensaba en algo coherente. Como última instancia, la levantó del suelo y la sentó en el sofá. La contempló.

- Listo, ahora quédese quieta.

- ¡Papá!- se rió ella, y tenía planificado sostener su cabello. Había hecho su vía hasta su cabeza y seguía halándoselo con diversión.

- Veo que le hace feliz, que tiene aspiraciones futuras- le dijo, mientras Hermione mordía y halaba sus cabellos. Apoyó su cabeza en una mano y esperó a que se cansara de jugar con su cabeza. De todas formas eso no sucedió.

- Soy ahora, su muñeco personal- inspiró, mientras ella halaba y anudaba. Deshacía y rehacía sus nudos.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus estaba exhausto, Hermione había tenido pesadillas toda la noche y no dejaba de llorar. Sin embargo descubrió, que la razón también se debía a que debía cambiarle el pañal. Bien, aunque Hermione fuese una pequeña niña, no tenía intenciones de mirar sus partes privadas. Hermione se apoyaba en su hombro, mientras él quitaba los pantaloncitos. Maldijo internamente, cuando retiraba el pequeño pañal. Hermione se chupaba un dedo y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Claro, búrlese- se quejó él con un respingo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, luego de que terminó de cambiarla. Ahogó un bostezo y se quedó en la cama. enredándose en las cobijas. Severus la contempló, mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba sus ojos.

Severus la contempló y abandonó la habitación, apagando las luces. Al menos, tendría paz en su descanso. Estuvo largo rato, leyendo el profeta. Mientras leía, escuchó un quejido y luego, un llanto. Hermione estaba despierta y solo lo llamaba. ¿Y ahora qué podía querer? Caminó hacia ella y la contempló. Estiraba sus manos y lloraba. Se sentó en la cama y la pequeña Hermione, se abrazó de él.

- ¿Pesadillas?- preguntó, la pequeña Hermione no quería separarse de él- ¿Sabe que orinarse en la cama, por pesadillas, es de mal gusto? Salga de la cama.

La colocó en el suelo y la observó caminar hacia el salón. Bien, ahora debía resolver el asunto del "Mounstruo del armario". La pequeña Hermione se detuvo en el salón para mirar si Snape la seguía. Él, se detuvo en el salón mismo y se sentó en el sofá. Ella, se montó también y movía sus piecesitos, mientras él leía. Lo miraba incesantemente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Papá... quero...

- Hable claro Granger. ¿Qué quiere?

- ¡Comia mia papá!

Eso lo entendió. Comida...¿Cómo no había pensado que Hermione, tenía que comer? Así le interesaba. Con mucha paciencia, intentó pensar. ¿Qué comían las niñas como ella? No le iba a preguntar ¿Qué quiere comer, Granger? meditando, la bebé insistía. ¿Qué tenía él en casa..? Nada, seguramente.

- Bien, veamos.

Las carnes eran duras, el arroz, se podía ahogar...¿Qué podía darle? Se sentía como una tonta mujer, cuidando de su bebé. Abrió la despensa y miró lo que tenía. Claro, sopa. Con su varita, era sencillo. En poco tiempo, sentó a Hermione a la mesa y colocó sopa en un pequeño envase. Hermione, miró a Snape.

- Bueno, coma...

La bebé estaba allí, sin hacer nada. Severus meditó una vez más y recordó, que era muy pequeña, para sostener una cuchara. Con un gruñido, la tomó y recogió un poco de sopa. Se la ofreció y ella, la probó. Al poco tiempo, la escupió y se quejó.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿No tenía hambre?- tuvo su respuesta, cuando observó lo caliente que estaba- bien bien, lo siento...Coma...

Ella, se rehusaba a continuar comiendo. Severus, por más que lo intentó, solo oía sus quejidos pequeños. Entonces, tuvo que recurrir a algo que jamás en su vida, deseaba repetir. Con un movimiento suave de su mano, iba acercando la cuchara a Hermione y antes de que ella la recibiera, se la quitaba. Eso le gustaba.

- Bien, listo- dijo, cuando ella había acabado el plato. Él estaba lleno de sopa, ella también. Un baño iba a necesitar ella. Y nada, le podía salir peor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sé que los bebés de cuatro años, pueden hacer muchas cosas. Solo hice esto así, por diversión. También tengo sobrinos ^^.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas en la cama, mientras a su lado, Snape trataba de dormirse. Miró en dirección a Hermione, que parecía tener una pesadilla o algo. Gemía y se movía. Supuso que hasta se orinaría. Se acomodó en la cama y la miró. Aquella pequeña, se levantaba llorando y sin consuelo. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su "padre".

- Sí, ya sé. Pesadillas. De todas formas, no está sola y puede dormirse otra vez si quiere.

Pero no, Hermione no dormía. Estaba allí, moviendo los pies y diciéndole algo que sonaba como "mieo". Severus se dio una palmada en la frente y trató de pensar. ¿Qué debía hacer, en caso de que no pudiera dormir? Bueno, nunca había cuidado niños. Bien, mañana comenzaba a investigar sobre cómo devolverla a su edad.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga?- dijo, mientras ella se aferraba a su torso con mucho miedo- ¿Que revise el armario, por si hay fantasmas o mounstruos?

La bebita Hermione, asentía con mucho miedo. Severus se levantó y caminó hacia el armario. Antes de abrirlo, Hermione se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas.

- Aquí no hay nada, más que suéteres y algo que no uso que...- dijo y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, que caminaba hacia él con una manito en su boca- mire usted misma.

Ella miró hacia adentro y luego, hacia Snape. Severus cerró la puerta y regresó a la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo. Bueno, él le ayudó a subirse.

- Ahora, duérmase.

Se dio la vuelta e intentó dormir. Mientras lo hacía, sintió un jalón en su cabello y se dio la vuelta para mirar. Hermione, seguía despierta. No entendía la razón, pero temblaba y tenía lágrimas en sus ojitos.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que duerma?- le preguntó y ella, no dijo nada. Claro, tenía cuatro años.

Meditó. ¿Qué hacían las madres, cuando sus hijos no dormían? Claro, contar cuentos. Bueno, él no se sabía ninguno que tuviera ponies y arcoíris rosas. Supuso, que debía imaginarse algo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la lámpara de mesa y la encendió.

- Bueno, le contaré un cuento y luego se dormirá- le dijo- ¿Le queda claro?- la pequeña Hermione sonrió- Veamos. Esta era una vez...Una princesa.

La pequeña Hermione, alzó las manos con una enorme sonrisa. Lo supuso. Ahora debía bautizarla, la pequeña princesa Hermione.

- Bueno bueno, la princesa Hermione Granger. Ella tenía un pequeño pony...- dijo, intentando continuar- Ro...rosado. Ellos eran grandes amigos. La princesa era muy querida en su reino y era muy buena- dijo, arqueando una ceja- pero se encontró con un lobo malo. Se llamaba Harry Potter y era terrible. ¡Un asco!

La pequeña Hermione, mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, ante la macabra historia del malvado lobo Potter. Severus, suspirando, continuó su relato.

- Pero el pony era volador, tan mágico como la princesa. Nunca vencería, por que la princesa...- dijo y miró a Hermione. Bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos- por que la princesa era muy valiente. Pese a su edad, ella no le tenía miedo y ya que la misión del lobo era que lo tuviera, no iba a poder ganarle nunca- dijo, cobijándola. Ya dormida.

La contempló, mientras dormía. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama y la contempló nuevamente. Inventar cuentos. Bueno, al menos se pudo burlar de Potter.

- Ponies de colores y arcoíris rosados...¡Diablos!


	6. Chapter 6

Severus ladeó la cabeza, esa mañana. Hermione seguía dormida y movía sus deditos. La contempló con un suspiro y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Ya sabía, que ella podía bajarse sola de la cama. El día anterior, había estado leyendo y tenía que adquirir algunos ingredientes, para curarla. Estando en la cocina, pensando qué hacer, la pequeña Hermione se había bajado de la cama y arrastraba una pequeña manta. ¿Por qué estaba tan roja?

- Papá...

- No soy su padre- dijo Snape, mirando dentro de una alacena- el desayuno pronto estará, así que o se sienta en alguna parte o se queda allí parada.

- Papá... mia...- dijo y Severus bajó la cabeza para contemplar a la pequeña Hermione. ¿Por qué estaba roja? Se volvió a preguntar. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y tenía mal aspecto. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Caminó hacia ella y la contempló. Ella alzaba sus manos, para que la cargara. Se imaginó que debía hacerlo, si quería evitar un berrinche. La levantó del suelo y fue entonces, cuando supo el motivo de sus quejidos y mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Y ahora, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?- dijo, colocando su mano sobre su pequeña frente- Tiene mucha fiebre.

Suspiró y regresó a Hermione a la cama. Caminó a pocos centímetros de ella y ya se había bajado de la cama, para ir tras él. La escuchó cuando tocó el suelo y cuando caminaba hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¡Quédese allí, solo iré por una poción!- le gritó y ella se quedó parada, empezaba a llorar cuando se devolvió- Sí sí, no tengo que gritarle- le dijo y la pequeña apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro- Qué mimada es.

La regresó a la cama y tomó una poción. Con una pequeña cucharilla, vertió un poco de ella y se la ofreció. Ella la miró, la olisqueó con su nariz llena de moquillo- La rechazó al poco tiempo, llenándole la mano con ella.

- No sea necia, Granger. No todo le sabrá dulce- le dijo y la bebé Hermione, seguía negándose a la cucharilla y lloraba, con mucha rabia. Severus suspiró y colocó su mano sobre su pierna, esperando a que se le pasara la rabia.

Pasó unos largos instantes, intentando convencerla. Ladeó la cabeza y miró su biberón con leche. Tuvo una idea más inteligente que simplemente, obligarla a tomarse la medicina. La engañaría. De todas formas, ya cuando estuviese mayor, ya no podría engañarla. Con un suspiro, destapó el biberón y agregó la pócima. Esperaba que el sabor no cambiara demasiado. Con una sonrisa suave, se lo ofreció. Hermione lo tomó enseguida. Podía oír su congestionado pecho, mientras ella trataba de respirar y tomar la leche, al mismo tiempo. Pronto, se la había bebido completamente.

- Muy bien, ahora quédese allí- le dijo, levantándose. Hermione tenia intenciones de seguirle- Quédese allí y ahora regreso.

Pero no hubo forma. Ella no quería quedarse sola. A donde iba, le seguía. Así que tuvo que quedarse en la habitación. Supuso que pronto se dormiría de nuevo, pero ella solo peleaba contra la enfermedad.

- Sí, se siente terrible. No puedes respirar, exaspera, pero no puede hacer otra cosa. Tiene que esperar a que se vaya- dijo, limpiándole la carita.

Hermione le contempló en silencio y tomó la pequeña manta y le cubrió el rostro con ella, dejándole un espacio para respirar. Al poco tiempo, la pequeña bebé Hermione, estaba dormida.

- Bien, ahora está enferma- se quejó- será mejor, que la haga crecer pronto, antes de que esto empeore más.

Pasó la tarde durmiendo. Severus imaginó que la poción había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, como para hacerla dormir. Con mucho cuidado, miró hacia la habitación. Ella dormía aún, a medio lado. Suspiró y cerró la puerta. Tenía que curarla pronto o iba a ser, en vez de Severus Snape, Severus Snape Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

Podía oír su pequeña nariz, mientras ella intentaba respirar. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, puesto que iba y venía hacia todos los recovecos del hogar de Snape. Severus podía oír sus piecesitos, en unas pequeñas bragas jean con bolsillos delanteros. Allí guardaba todo lo que encontraba. Severus acomodaba sus tirantes cada tanto ella, quería quitárselos.

- Hace mucho frío, como para que se ponga exquisita- le dijo, pero ella insistía en desabrochárselas- No andará en camisa y pañales, por la casa...

Para cuando creyó que la situación no podía ponerse más difícil, ella se le extravió por un momento. Meditó con calma y se preguntó, dónde había sido la última vez que la había visto. La había visto en todas partes, ese era el problema del asunto.

Ladeó la cabeza, cuando recordó que ellos amaban meterse en los más pequeños huecos y en las zonas llenas de oscuridad. Mucho para explorar. Se la imaginó con su cabeza atorada en alguna parte.

- Con ese cerebro, yo también me atoraría...

Comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa. Mientras la buscaba, escuchó una risita y unos pasitos, que corrían a lo lejos. Apresuró el paso y caminó hacia la habitación, donde estaba ella. Pues, no siguió, estaba asombrado.

¡Las paredes estaban rayadas! ¡Ella estaba bañada en algo que parecía tinta para plumas! Había hecho garabatos en toda la pared. Sonreí y alzaba sus brazitos.

- Papi..¡mia papi!

- Ya le he dicho como mil veces, ¡Que no soy su padre!- le gritó y ella le miró- ¿¡Por qué demonios está rayando mis paredes!?

La pequeña Hermione dejó de sonreír y le miró. Severus caminó hacia ella y sostuvo su mano, con la que sostenía ella, su pluma. Le señaló la pared.

- Eso no debe hacerlo. ¡Rayar cosas ajenas!- le espetó y ella comenzaba a llorar, por la fuerza que imprimía en su pequeña mano.

- ¡Papá!- chillaba con fuerza y Severus quería darse golpes, contra esa pared. Terminó por soltarla y mirar lo que había hecho en su pequeña muñeca.

- Basta... Está bien, no volveré a hacerlo. Deje de llorar, Granger.

Como siempre que se molestaba o lloraba, la pequeña Hermione, quería que su "padre" le cargara. Y siempre, terminaba cediendo. Apenas podía respirar y tenía los ojos hinchados. Se recostó en el hombro de Snape. Severus alzó la cabeza y negó con la misma.

- Bien, me excedí, sí. Pero al menos, debería aprender a no rayar mis paredes.

En poco tiempo, la pequeña Hermione, entre sus brazos, estaba entretenida. Sostenía la pluma y jugaba con ella. Severus se preguntó si podría encontrar el antídoto, antes de enloquecer y terminar en San Mungo, por demencia. Dejó en el suelo a la pequeña Hermione, que parecía querer insistir, en dibujar. Meditó con calma y entendió, que lo mejor era buscarle un pergamino, para que lo hiciera. Le dio un trozo viejo y la miró, avocándose a su tarea. Bueno, al menos estaría distraída y él, podría continuar con sus investigaciones.

Estuvo sentado en su escritorio, en su salón, por largo tiempo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo la pequeña Hermione, pero tenía mucho tiempo sentada en el suelo. Movía sus piecesitos, mientras le daba la espalda. Parecía que seguía distraída con su dibujo. Volvió la vista hacia el libro y continuó leyendo.

- "Crecería por épocas"- leyó- Una edad por vez, para evitar que pierda rasgos de su infancia. Perfecto, pronto tendrá cinco años y será igual de desastrosa que...

Ladeó la cabeza, cuando una pequeña manito halaba la suya. Miró hacia el suelo y contempló a la pequeña Hermione, que se chupaba un dedo y sostenía el pergamino con su otra mano. Estaba llena de tinta y supuso, que iba a necesitar otro baño.

- Mia papá...mia- dijo, enseñándole el dibujo. Severus inspiró y se preguntó qué iba a ver en el. Quizá una gran cantidad de rayas sin sentido.

Pues se equivocó. La pequeña Hermione había dibujado algo parecido a muñecos. Les había puesto cabello. Por supuesto, Severus era enorme, comparado con ella. Había intentado hacerlo lo más parecido a él, que pudo.

- Papá...- dijo, feliz, soltando la pluma al suelo.

- Bueno, ya sé que tiene dotes artísticos- dijo Snape, mirando el dibujo que ella había hecho. Ella sonreía con mucha felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus miraba a la pequeña Hermione, mientras iba y venía. Estaba fastidiada de estar en aquellas cuatro paredes. Lo entendía, él también se fastidiaba de miró, mientras daba vueltas de cabeza, en la alfombra. Se sorprendió y agradeció que tuviera un pañal, puesto que no quería mirar sus partes privadas.

- Mia papá...¡Mia!- chilló, estirando su pequeña falda. Severus negó con la cabeza y miró por la desvencijada ventana. ¿Y sí...?

- Granger, camine que iremos al parque.

Pues, bastó y sobró. Tomó un pequeño suéter con gorro y se lo colocó. Ella jugaba con las trencitas del suéter, mientras Severus sostenía su manita para cruzar la calle. Se sentía como un idiota. Ella soltó un chillido, al ver los columpios. Al ver a los niños.

- Bien, ahora chíllele a otro- le dijo, sentándose en un banquillo. La miró caminar, chupándose los dedos, mirando lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Muy pronto no supo de ella. Intuía que podía perderse, pero mientras ella jugaba, él podía dedicarse a leer sobre la pócima que necesitaba para hacerla crecer. Leía y leía, nada de ella por aquellos lares. Seguramente estaba muy entretenida.

Mientras leía, escuchó una especie d egemido. Parecía ser una mujer. Alzó la cabeza y observó un círculo alrededor de algo. Por un motivo que no supo, esperaba que no se tratara de Hermione. Se levantó, dejando el libro sobre el banquillo y caminando hacia el lugar. Al atravesar a las personas, observó a la pequeña Hermione. Sí era ella y estaba en el suelo. En su cabeza había una especie de golpe y una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Había un columpio que seguía moviéndose y una pequeña niña que la miraba.

- ¿Es su hija?- le preguntó la mujer que había soltado el quejido.

- No realmente...Es mí- meditó. ¿Y qué importaba?- Sí, es mi hija.

- Se ha golpeado con el columpio. Esa niña la ha golpeado sin querer. ¡Haga algo!

Severus inspiró y se detuvo a un lado de la pequeña bebita. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y sintió un poco de sangre, entre sus cabellos. Seguramente intentaba acercarse a lo que se movía, a lo que llamaba su atención.

- Espero que no sea permanente, Granger. Solo eso le faltaría.

Se sentó en el banquillo. Podía curarla con magia, pero había una gran cantidad de mujeres, esperando por verla reaccionar. La sostuvo contra su pecho y limpió su cabecita. La miró, esperando obtener respuesta. Si la contusión era muy grande, iba a necesitar a un médico muggle. ¡Cómo los odiaba!

- Granger, despierte- dijo, mirándola, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza. Tenía un poco de fiebre a causa de la herida, pero no parecía grave.

Continuó acariciando su cabeza, ya de pie, preparado para irse y curarla donde no pudieran verlo. Bien, le preocupaba ligeramente. Tenía que llenar su cuota de culpa por haberla dejado sola. Mientras esperaba, sintió un ligero movimiento. Manos que tocaron una pequeña nariz. Observó dos pequeños ojos que lo miraron con atención. Pues bien, pudo calmarse. En cuanto abrió los ojos, la pequeña Hermione, se echó a llorar.

- Lo sé...Duele- dijo, mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho- duele, pero pasará.

- ¡Qué bueno verla bien!- suspiró la mujer, de cabellos negros y de rostro largo- Debería vigilarla más.

Ya lo estaba pensando.

- Estará bien- dijo Snape con desdén- Ahora nos iremos- dijo, levantándose del banquillo. No necesitaba madrastras.

Al regresar a casa, la recostó en la cama y la miró. No dejaba de llorar. Sacó su varita y en poco tiempo, las heridas estaban limpias y todo estaba sanado. Sin embargo, ella continuó llorando.

- Sí, sé que está asustada. Solo fue un golpe, se desmayó. Ya está en orden.

- ¡Papá!- sollozó la pequeña Hermione. Snape asintió en silencio y se recostó en la cama. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo buscó en aquel lugar, gateó hasta él y se aferró a uno de sus brazos.

- Ya está, puede dormirse con tranquilidad.

Y eso hizo, se durmió profundamente...


	9. Chapter 9

La pequeña Hermione estaba dormida. Severus suspiraba, mientras estaba aferrada a su cuerpo. Mantenía su cabecita, cerca de su pecho y jugaba con el chupete. Severus la contempló, dando la vuelta en la cama. Había quedado boca abajo y se sacaba el chupete.

- Vaya...Mañosa para dormir- dijo, Snape mientras se levantaba de la cama- Bueno, al menos dejó de llorar a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Se levantó de la cama y suspiró, pensando en el desayuno que debía preparar. Ya se sentía como una madre, preocupada por su hija y su buena alimentación. Se llamó imbécil y mientras "cocinaba" miró el catálogo de ingredientes que iba a necesitar. Prepararía la poción cuanto antes.

Mientras estaba en la mesa, mirando el desayuno y esperando oír un "papá", escuchó pasos leves. Hermione se acercaba.

Ella sonrió al verlo, sosteniendo su pequeña manta. Caminó hasta encontrarse con él y alzó la cabecita para mirarlo. Llegó hasta sus pies y abrazó una de sus piernas, con mucha felicidad. ¿Ahora jugaba a ser perro?

- ¡Papá! ¡Día Papá!

- ¿Día?- preguntó Snape- Si me dice los buenos días...

- ¡Papá papá! ¡Papaaaá!

- ¿Qué le doy de comer, que amanece de esa forma?- dijo, mirando el desayuno- Debería revisarlo.

La sentó en la mesa y la miró, mientras ella hacía una obra de arte con la comida. Luego de llenarse el rostro de ella y de comer apenas, un poco de lo que no estaba regado por todas partes, Severus volvió a bajarla y limpió su carita. Ella sonrió feliz, estirando sus bracitos, corriendo de un lado a otro, en pijamas. Esa tarde iba a ser dura.

Mientras estaba en su laboratorio privado, la pequeña Hermione estaba jugueteando en el piso superior. Realmente tenía que estar donde pudiera verla, pero tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Con un suspiro de frustración, miraba la poción experimental que la haría crecer, un año cada vez.

Estaba a mitad de preparación, cuando escuchó unos pasos que correteaban por las escaleras. Ella venía descendiendo, sosteniendo un muñeco negro, con forma de oso. Lo contempló y luego, se lo enseñó a Snape.

- ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?- preguntó, mirando al pequeño compañero de juegos- Es probable que mi madre...- dejó de hablar y miró a Hermione, que estornudaba- Y está lleno de polvo, como todo en esta casa...-musitó, tomando el oso- lo lavaré y después se lo devolveré. No vaya a ser que termine enferma y sea mi culpa también.

Hermione continuó jugueteando por todo el laboratorio, mientras Severus embotellaba lo que él definía como, ensayo uno. Mientras etiquetaba la muestra, escuchó una especie de crujido y luego, un gemido que terminó en sollozo. Nuevamente la pequeña Hermione, se había golpeado con algo.

- ¿Cuándo va a aprender, a no tocar?- preguntó Snape mientras ella le mostraba su pequeño dedito y la sangre.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mia papá! ¡Día día!

- Bien, ya sabe decir día...La felicito- Suspiró y tomó su varita, para curar su dedo. Al poco tiempo, ella saltaba por toda la casa, nuevamente.

Una vez terminado, Severus regresó al salón. Se sentó en el sofá e inspiró con mucha fuerza. Estaba exhausto. Cuidar de una niña, las veinticuatro horas del día, era extremadamente estresante. Estando allí sentado, contempló la receta de los ingredientes que le hacían falta para las pociones venideras. Mientras contemplaba la lista, escuchó un fuerte gemido y se sobresaltó, dejándola caer al suelo. Inspiró y miró a la pequeña bebita, que corría hacia él, con un rostro de felicidad.

- Perfecto. Deme otro susto de ese tipo- se quejó- ¿Dónde demonios está ese trozo de papel?

Se inclinó bajo el sofá y tuvo que permanecer de rodillas. Mientras buscaba, Hermione había entendido la indirecta y estaba montándose sobre su espalda. Severus sintió el peso de algo suave sobre su espalda y ladeó la cabeza. Hermione, quería jugar al caballito.

- Bájese en este instante...- le dijo, pero ella movía sus pies, para que se moviera- He dicho que se baje...

- Papá...papá camia papá.

- Si me está mandando a caminar...¡Juro que...!

- ¡Papá!- chilló la pequeña, ya que Snape no quería moverse- ¡papá!

- ¡Deje de chillar!- le gritó Snape, pero ella continuó sollozando y pataleando- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Papá!

- Deje de llamarme así- dijo, con voz suave y ella, insistió- Y por sobretodas las cosas, deje de patearme.

Pero no hubo forma, la pequeña Hermione, quería dar una vuelta por el salón. Severus meditó, mientras ella insistía. O caminaba, o esperaba que se le pasase la rabieta. La primera no le gustaba y la segunda, pues, ella estaba comenzando a aturdirle en grandes proporciones.

Decidió caminar. Y así lo hizo, alrededor de la mesa y el sofá. Sintiéndose como un idiota.

- ¡Papá mia mia mia!- sonreía ella, mientras Severus Snape, le hacía caballito.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus miraba a la pequeña Hermione, mientras dormía. Estaba sobre su pecho prácticamente, aferrada a su camisa. Su chupete subía y bajaba, al compás de su respiración.

Quiso moverse, pero no tuvo éxito. La pequeña Hermione, estaba muy dormida sobre su pecho. Tendría que esperar por ella y literalmente "moría" de hambre. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, cuando uno de sus dedos, tocó su mano.

Seguramente, estaba soñando.

Al pasar una media hora, Hermione comenzó a despertarse. Sus pequeños ojitos enrojecidos por el sueño, miraron a Snape. La pequeña, sonrió al instante.

- No me hace gracia- se quejó Snape, sosteniéndola para sentarla en la cama. La pequeña Hermione, permaneció sentada y luego, se dejó caer en la cama, nuevamente- ¡Deje de ser tan floja!

La pequeña Hermione soltó el chupete y se enredó entre las sábanas. Severus negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el salón. Ya la conocía. iría a buscarlo.

Pues mientras disfrutaba de la momentánea paz interior, que estaba viviendo sin Hermione, envasó la primera muestra y la etiquetó. Hermione iba a cumplir cinco años.

Mientras contemplaba los usos y consecuencias, su pluma cayó al suelo. Cuando bajó la vista para recogerla, la pequeña Hermione estaba allí y lo miraba, con cuatro dedos en la boca.

- ¿Ya decidió dejar de ser perezosa?

- ¡Papá!- chilló, sosteniendo la pluma entre sus manos- Papá...Mio papá...

- No, eso no es suyo. Devuélvamelo.

- Mio papi mio...diujo diujo.

- No es momento para hacer dibujos...

- ¡Diujo diujo! ¡Papa yo diujo!

Severus inspiró y tomó un pedazo de pergamino, poniéndoselo en el suelo. La pequeña Hermione soltó un chillido de emoción y se dejó caer en el suelo, para pintar. La miró por un rato. Solo eran rayas, sobre rayas.

- Quédese allí, mientras pruebo esta fórmula.

Hermione pasó largo rato dibujando, mientras él leía los efectos secundarios de los ingredientes, que acababa de agregar a la muestra. No quería matarla y escuchar el sermón de Albus.

Al terminar, preparado para hacer una prueba, regresó al salón y buscó a Hermione. No estaba en ninguna parte.

- Perfecto. Juegue otra vez y raye mis paredes.

Escuchó una risita y ladeó la cabeza, hacia el sofá. Se la imaginó, oculta dentro de algo o debajo de algo. Miró a su alrededor y se detuvo junto al sofá, fingiendo que no la encontraba.

La pequeña Hermione quería darle un susto. Emergió del sofá, estando debajo de él y caminaba lentamente. Severus sabía que saldría, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y le asustó.

Hermione brincó del susto y lo miró por un rato. Severus sonrió con sarcasmo, pensando que se echaría a llorar. Pero no, simplemente la escuchó reír con mucha felicidad.

- Sí, fue divertido- se quejó y la miró estornudar- ahora tendrá que bañarse y seguro, tendrá alergía.

- Papá...- dijo, sosteniendo el oso que había encontrado- coe papá coe...

- ¿Coe? No quiero saber qué significa. Se beberá esto- dijo mostrándole la botella. Ella quería mirarlo.

Lo olisqueó y retrocedió, apartándolo con sus manitos. Severus negó con la cabeza e insistió, pero ella no quería bebérselo. Corrió hacia la habitación y Severus se preguntó si podía ponerse peor.

- No le va a servir esconderse- dijo mirando los pies, debajo de la cama. Colocó el frasco sobre la mesilla de noche y con mucho cuidado, colocó sus manos sobre sus tobillos. La sacó lentamente, mientras ella pataleaba.

- ¡Papá!- se quejó, cuando Severus la levantó del suelo y la sentó en la cama.

- Se lo beberá.

- ¡Papá!- Severus insistió, pero Hermione estaba enfada. Presentaba una rabieta y pataleaba

- ¿Sabe qué? Se lo daré en la leche y no se dará cuenta.

Pues eso hizo. Lo vertió en la leche y esperó a que no cambiara mucho su sabor. Hermione miró la leche, mientras se frotaba la nariz llena de moquillo, con una mano. Severus le ofreció el biberón, que ella miró con desconfianza.

- Es solo leche...- mintió y ella lo tomó entre sus manos.

Severus miró con satisfacción, cómo Hermione se tomaba toda la leche y soltaba el biberón. Se quedó allí parado, esperando que la poción funcionara. Según había leído, no tomaría mucho.

Esperó pacientemente y Hermione, lo miraba y movía sus pies, en la cama. ¿Funcionaba o no funcionaba? Pues esperaba no haberse equivocado. De ser así, es probable que Hermione tuviese o dientes grandes o un rabo de algo en especial, que no sabía.

Pues mientras miraba, observó algo muy particular. Hermione comenzaba a estirarse, su rostro comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto. La ropa comenzaba a quedarle más pequeña. Bien, era la misma, pero con cinco años.

- ¡Papá!


	11. Chapter 11

Severus miraba a la pequeña Hermione, mientras dormía. Estaba sobre su pecho prácticamente, aferrada a su camisa. Su chupete subía y bajaba, al compás de su respiración.

Quiso moverse, pero no tuvo éxito. La pequeña Hermione, estaba muy dormida sobre su pecho. Tendría que esperar por ella y literalmente "moría" de hambre. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, cuando uno de sus dedos, tocó su mano.

Seguramente, estaba soñando.

Al pasar una media hora, Hermione comenzó a despertarse. Sus pequeños ojitos enrojecidos por el sueño, miraron a Snape. La pequeña, sonrió al instante.

- No me hace gracia- se quejó Snape, sosteniéndola para sentarla en la cama. La pequeña Hermione, permaneció sentada y luego, se dejó caer en la cama, nuevamente- ¡Deje de ser tan floja!

La pequeña Hermione soltó el chupete y se enredó entre las sábanas. Severus negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el salón. Ya la conocía. iría a buscarlo.

Pues mientras disfrutaba de la momentánea paz interior, que estaba viviendo sin Hermione, envasó la primera muestra y la etiquetó. Hermione iba a cumplir cinco años.

Mientras contemplaba los usos y consecuencias, su pluma cayó al suelo. Cuando bajó la vista para recogerla, la pequeña Hermione estaba allí y lo miraba, con cuatro dedos en la boca.

- ¿Ya decidió dejar de ser perezosa?

- ¡Papá!- chilló, sosteniendo la pluma entre sus manos- Papá...Mio papá...

- No, eso no es suyo. Devuélvamelo.

- Mio papi mio...diujo diujo.

- No es momento para hacer dibujos...

- ¡Diujo diujo! ¡Papa yo diujo!

Severus inspiró y tomó un pedazo de pergamino, poniéndoselo en el suelo. La pequeña Hermione soltó un chillido de emoción y se dejó caer en el suelo, para pintar. La miró por un rato. Solo eran rayas, sobre rayas.

- Quédese allí, mientras pruebo esta fórmula.

Hermione pasó largo rato dibujando, mientras él leía los efectos secundarios de los ingredientes, que acababa de agregar a la muestra. No quería matarla y escuchar el sermón de Albus.

Al terminar, preparado para hacer una prueba, regresó al salón y buscó a Hermione. No estaba en ninguna parte.

- Perfecto. Juegue otra vez y raye mis paredes.

Escuchó una risita y ladeó la cabeza, hacia el sofá. Se la imaginó, oculta dentro de algo o debajo de algo. Miró a su alrededor y se detuvo junto al sofá, fingiendo que no la encontraba.

La pequeña Hermione quería darle un susto. Emergió del sofá, estando debajo de él y caminaba lentamente. Severus sabía que saldría, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y le asustó.

Hermione brincó del susto y lo miró por un rato. Severus sonrió con sarcasmo, pensando que se echaría a llorar. Pero no, simplemente la escuchó reír con mucha felicidad.

- Sí, fue divertido- se quejó y la miró estornudar- ahora tendrá que bañarse y seguro, tendrá alergía.

- Papá...- dijo, sosteniendo el oso que había encontrado- coe papá coe...

- ¿Coe? No quiero saber qué significa. Se beberá esto- dijo mostrándole la botella. Ella quería mirarlo.

Lo olisqueó y retrocedió, apartándolo con sus manitos. Severus negó con la cabeza e insistió, pero ella no quería bebérselo. Corrió hacia la habitación y Severus se preguntó si podía ponerse peor.

- No le va a servir esconderse- dijo mirando los pies, debajo de la cama. Colocó el frasco sobre la mesilla de noche y con mucho cuidado, colocó sus manos sobre sus tobillos. La sacó lentamente, mientras ella pataleaba.

- ¡Papá!- se quejó, cuando Severus la levantó del suelo y la sentó en la cama.

- Se lo beberá.

- ¡Papá!- Severus insistió, pero Hermione estaba enfada. Presentaba una rabieta y pataleaba

- ¿Sabe qué? Se lo daré en la leche y no se dará cuenta.

Pues eso hizo. Lo vertió en la leche y esperó a que no cambiara mucho su sabor. Hermione miró la leche, mientras se frotaba la nariz llena de moquillo, con una mano. Severus le ofreció el biberón, que ella miró con desconfianza.

- Es solo leche...- mintió y ella lo tomó entre sus manos.

Severus miró con satisfacción, cómo Hermione se tomaba toda la leche y soltaba el biberón. Se quedó allí parado, esperando que la poción funcionara. Según había leído, no tomaría mucho.

Esperó pacientemente y Hermione, lo miraba y movía sus pies, en la cama. ¿Funcionaba o no funcionaba? Pues esperaba no haberse equivocado. De ser así, es probable que Hermione tuviese o dientes grandes o un rabo de algo en especial, que no sabía.

Pues mientras miraba, observó algo muy particular. Hermione comenzaba a estirarse, su rostro comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto. La ropa comenzaba a quedarle más pequeña. Bien, era la misma, pero con cinco años.

- ¡Papá!


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione sonreía, mientras Severus intentaba entender, qué le hacía gracia. Mientras miraba la correspondencia, la pequeña Hermione la tomaba entre sus manos y quería mirarla.

- No sabe leer aún, Granger. No toque lo que no puede entender, ya que no le va a servir para nada y no se lo daré, para que ande rayando las hojas.

- ¡Papá! ¡mio quero mio!- chilló ella, sosteniendo el papel con más fuerza. Forcejeó y forcejeó- ¡Ame papá ame!

- No es suyo, no fastidie.

- ¡Papá!- chilló con más fuerza y Severus tuvo que ceder. Lo miró y luego de unos minutos, se lo devolvió con una sonrisa. Severus la contempló, de mala gana.

- No me parece gracioso.

La pequeña Hermione, correteaba por toda la casa, buscando tintas para dibujar. Severus la miraba, mientras coloreaba, acostada en el suelo. Bueno, al menos estaría distraída y podría levantarla del suelo sin que pataleara, para bañarla. Miraba al pequeño oso negro que él había lavado y hablaba con él.

- Genial, ahora tiene un amigo imaginario. Muchas felicidades.

Severus se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó un pesado y complejo libro, para abstraer su mente y no pensar en ninguna tontería, referente al crecimiento de Hermione. Pasó largo rato, mientras ella dibujaba y hablaba con su osito. Todo muy calmo, sin ningún tipo de precoupación, más que cómo devolverla a su edad.

- Que ya lo estoy deseando- se dijo a sí mismo y pasó otra página- comienza a ponerse molesto. A ponerse incómodo.

Hermione siguió dibujando por largo rato y Snape, se preguntaba si no se fastidiaba de hacerlo. No lo sabía, no la estaba mirando. Mientras leía, sintió una curiosa sombra sobre el libro y ladeó la cabeza. Hermione estaba allí y lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quería hacer, lo que él. Severus negó con la cabeza y ella lo miró.

- Sigue sin saber leer y no leeré para usted. Aunque eso le ayudaría a dormirse. Cosa que no veo nada mal, ahora.

- Papá papá...Iujo...

- No, este libro no tiene dibujitos. En realidad...Sí tiene, pero no son caricaturas o para colorear y...- ella miraba el libro con interés y se chupaba un dedo. Le quitó las manos de la boca- deje de chuparse los dedos. A su edad y en esas.

¿Y sí? No, ese era un pensamiento necio. Una necedad de su parte. Aunque...¿Qué perdía con eso?

- Le enseñaré a leer, Granger. Así hará algo mejor que perder su tiempo, hablando con dibujos y muñecos.

- ¡Papá!

- Tomaré eso como un sí.

Pues la acomodó en el sofá y colocó un pequeño libro, sobre sus piernas. Le costaba que le prestara atención, pero no se rendiría. Le mostraba la pronunciación de las letras y ella se reía, al verlo hacerlo.

- No es gracioso. Diga "A". "A"

- A A A A A- dijo ella y él, se sintió satisfecho.

- E...E...- Dijo, señalando la letra. Hermione lo miró y se echó a reír. Severus arqueó una ceja, mientras ella se sonreía- Es una E...No estoy haciéndole ningún chiste. Diga "E" de una buena vez.

- A E A E A E. ¡Papá Papé!

- Sí, le encontró un uso productivo. ¿Qué dice? Dice.."Lea"

- A.

- Le.

- E

- ¡Le!- dijo Snape y ella sonrió con mucha felicidad. Se llevó una mano a la frente con mucho escozor. Eso le iba a tomar un buen par de horas, para que ella se concentrara y dejara de reírse. Mientras lo meditaba, observó que ella contemplaba mucho a su oso y tenía deseos de tomarlo. Tuvo una idea. Mal pensamiento, pero quizá serviría.

Ahora le enseñaba a leer, siendo un muñeco y con una vocecilla tonta. Bastaba con decir, que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, de lo que estaba pensando. Se sentía como una madre cualquiera.


	13. Chapter 13

_Si sí, ya sé que un niño de cuatro años hace más que eso. Yo solo lo hago por molestar a Snape. Hermione claro que sabe hablar. De hecho hay muchos que saben y por flojera no dicen nada y espera a que uno les lea la mente. Yo solo me divierto con Snape nada más._

_

* * *

_

Severus dormía, cuando escuchaba una especie de chillido. Trató de no darle importancia y continuar durmiendo. El chillido aumentaba en volumen.

Tomó la almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella. ¡Comenzaba a fastidiarle, en sumo grado! Abrió los ojos y miró a la pequeña Hermione, que arrojaba muchas cosas al aire y sacaba otras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¡Papá oito papá!- chilló- ¡mi oito papá!

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Snape, mirando las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Mi oito mi oito!- le dijo, haciendo un puchero. Un berrinche. Severus se sentó en la cama y se preguntó, qué demonios significaba "oito".

- ¿Qué es oito? ¿Qué?

- ¡O - i- t-o! ¡Quero mi oito papá!- dijo, echándose a llorar.

Bendito Oito, que no sabía qué era...Ella lo llamaba, quería que fuera con ella hasta el salón y mirara lo que ella, trataba de explicarle. La miró, mientras ella corría en pijamas, por todo el lugar y movía las cosas, negando con la cabeza.

Algo estaba buscando.

- ¿Qué tanto busca, Granger?

- Mi oito...¡Mi oito!- dijo, mostrándole los dientes. Severus la contempló en silencio, mientras ella tomaba su mano y señalaba el sofá- ¡Quiero mi oito!

Pues caminó alrededor de la casa, con ella, buscando algo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de qué era. Ella corría por todos los rincones, apartando los objetos. Severus simplemente iba detrás de ella, acomodándolos.

Resultaba molesto.

- ¡Mi oito! ¡Mi oito!- dijo, haciendo un berrinche, en el suelo. No dejaba de patalear y no quería comer. Severus se dio golpes en la frente, con la mano, varias veces. ¿Qué diablos era un "oito"? Ella negaba con la cabeza y cruzaba sus bracitos, mientras Severus Snape, trataba de dialogar con ella.

Era imposible.

Pues ella siguió llorando y registrando el lugar. Snape comenzaba a exasperarse, así que tomó un lápiz y un pedazo de pergamino y se lo colocó enfrente.

- Dígame, qué es un "oito".

Ella lo miró en silencio y con el lápiz, dibujó dos círculos. Le puso dos círculos pequeños a la cabeza o a lo que él supuso que era la cabeza. Le puso dos enormes ojos y una nariz. Alzó el dibujo y él, lo miró.

Eso se parecía al...Oso negro que ciertamente él...

- ¡Granger!- dijo, con enojo- ¿Por qué diablos no me indicó, que estaba buscando ese absurdo muñeco? Estaba lavándolo y lo dejé secarse.

Eso había sido lo más estúpido que había dicho, a lo largo de la semana. Caminó hacia la cocina y alzó la mano, para tomarlo de un mostrador. Ella era muy pequeña y no podía verlo. Se lo enseñó y ella alzó sus manos, para que se lo entregara. Eso hizo el hombre y ella sonrió, feliz, estrujándolo contra sí. Él la miró con detalle.

- No lo ensucie. No volveré a lavarlo y mucho menos, lo pierda. No quiero oírle llorar de esa forma, por un estúpido muñeco.

- Papá...omigo...uega omigo, papá.

- ¿Perdón?

Eso sí lo entendió. Esperaba que no se lo pidiera, por la ridícula voz que había adoptado, para enseñarle a leer. Ella continuó mirándole y tomó la manga de su túnica, insistiendo en que se sentara en el suelo y jugara con ella.

Tuvo que ceder y jugar con el famoso osito. El oso del mal...

- Papá...Oito ¡Oito!- le dijo, lanzándoselo. Severus esquivó el animal de felpa, que voló varios metros lejos. Lo miró, moviendo las piernas, de un lado al otro.

- No me hará ir a buscarlo. ¿Cierto?

- ¡Oito!- chilló ella y Snape, se levantó del suelo, con una expresión de sarcasmo.

- Solo para que se calle...

- ¡Oito papá!- dijo, arrojándolo de nuevo y riéndose. Severus la miró de mala gana y fue tras él, de nuevo.

Y la realidad fue, que pasó largo rato en esa situación. Solo hasta que la pequeña Hermione, se cansó del peluche y corrió a la cama, a brincar en ella. Iba a matarlo de un infarto, seguramente. Bueno, al menos moriría.


End file.
